Straightjacket Feeling
by Blonde Fashion Icon
Summary: Drake Parker has everything he could ever want: popularity and girls, girls, girls. What more could Drake Parker want? Truth is, he wants a whole lot more. Drake wants people to see him as more than just a hot, popular guy. There is so much more to him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I love writing, and this is my first Drake and Josh fic. But, it's mostly about Drake. The first chapter might lead you to believe that Drake likes guys, but thats not the case. Just read it and you'll understand. Also, reviews would be gladly appreciated! Read On and tell me what ya think. One more thing, Drake may be a little OOC, theres some cussing in this chapter.**

_"Straight Jacket Feeling"_

_Chapter 1_

_Summary: Drake Parker has everything he could ever want: popularity and girls, girls, girls. What more could Drake Parker want? Truth is, he wants a whole lot more. Drake wants people to see him as more than just a hot, popular guy. There is so much more to him that no one ever sees. Except for maybe one person._

Drake Parker was walking the halls of Belleview High, every girl had their eye on him and every guy jealously glared at him.

_"This whole poularity thing is overrated," pondered Drake._

There were definitely perks to being popular, but he felt like a prisoner. He got this straight jacket feeling, he felt like no one ever sees past his looks. He wants to be taken seriously. There had to be more to life than this. He felt like he was limited and locked up inside his own mind. Could he get away and get past it?

Drake went to his locker and grabbed his books. He decided to take the long route to his chemistry class. Along, the way, Drake saw some skater guys bashing this blonde guy who was obviously preppy. Drake hid behind the corner and started listening to what was going on.

This particular blonde guy had lonjg blonde shaggy hair that fell in his eyes. He was wearing a Hollister shirt, American Eagle jeans, and surprise.. black and white checkerboard Vans.

"What's up with this outfit, dude?" questioned one guy.

"Who wears a designer shirt with skater shoes?"

"I do," said the blonde confidently.

Marc Warren was an intimiudating guy with an all the way spiked up mohawk, studder leather jacket, skin tight yellow plaid pants with zippers in the knees, and red patent leather boots. He's the leader of his group, he's one hardcore skater. He decided to join in on the conversation.

"You're either prep or skater, you can't be both."

"I can. I'm an individualist. My job is to break the routine dress. I refuse to be a clone, I don't need someone telling me how to dress."

Marc knocked the blonde's books out of his hands. They hit the floor with a clatter. Drake saw the flames in the blonde's eyes, he pulled his fist back. The blonde wasn't backing down.

Drake came around the corner, "Chill dude," he said to blondie. "Marc, what's your deal?"

"This dude here is violating the way things are."

"You didn't have to knock his books out of his hands."

"Drake, you're a popular mother fucker. Why don't you tell him how things are run in this school," snarled Marc.

Drake rolled his eyes, here it was again "I don't have to tell him shit. Things aren't ran any certain way in this school. I applaud him on being different and stepping out of the bubble of what people think a certain sterotype should dress or act like. Pick up his books."

Marc gave him the nastiest look he could muster before picking up his books and shoving them in Drake's hands.

"Now, keep your opinions to yourself. He can dress however he wants. Fuck off."

Drake gave the blonde his stuff and they started walking.

"Thanks for what you did for me. I was about to punch him."

"Yeah, I noticed. That's one short temper you got there."

"Yeah, it don't take much to set it off."

Drake stuck out his hand, "I'm Drake Parker, most popular guy in this school."

He shook his hand, "Glad to meet you, Drake. I'm Dillon Mathis. I just transferred here from Playa Linda, Cali."

"Awesome."

"Why'd you decide to help me if you're Mr. Popularity?"

"Because, you seem like a decent guy that I can actually relate to. All my friends only like me for my status. You seem like the type of guy I can actually count on."

Dillon noticed how lonely Drake is, he could definitely relate. He had been a loner himself, focusing on surfing, music, and his grades. "So, what's your stereoype?"

"Well, I consider myself a rocker. I love rock, alternative, and punk music. Some people call me skater, but I don't skateboard. I just love the music and dress like one. Some people call me a prep because I am the most popular guy at this place they call school."

"You're like me, you don't have any certain label. Me, i'm into fashion and designer clothes, but I don't like rap, like most preps. I love rock and am a surfer. The skater shoes are just fashion, I like to dress differently, not how everyone else dresses. I hate following the crowd, to me it's very collective. I don't skateboard either."

"You're very unique. That's what I am talkin' about. You're a real person, not some rip-off of what the in-crowd is."

"Yeah, for a popular guy, you're pretty cool."

"When people see you hanging around me, the girls are goin to go crazy for you."

"Awesome! I don't know though if they're all the same..."

"I know what you're sayin. Most of them are the same. But, who cares?"

"About girls? Dude, are you gay?"

"No, but it seems like all of my girlfriends were the same."

"Oh.. I know how that is. I mostly dated surfers, but most of the time I didn't have time for girls."

"Well, dude I got to go."

"Wait," Drake pulled out his cell and Dillon put his number in.

Then, Dillon gave Drake his razr, and Drake put his number in.

Dillon waved and strutted off.

That was one thing Drake liked about Dillon. He had so much confidence and wasn't afraid to show it. Drake had never met anyone quite like Dillon. They were goin to be good friends. Drake needs someone he can depend on. Not that Josh wasn't there for him. Drake just needs someone new to kick it with. He was happy and confident during his classes. Dillon must have been rubbing off on him. The girls especially like Drake's new attitude.

Drake was in his most boring class of the day.. algebra. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and put his phone under his desk. He scrolled through is contacts and selected Dillon's name. He went to create message and typed _"Hey wanna eat luch with me? I'll introduce u 2 everyone."_

Dillon obviously loved textin because his replies came withing a few seconds. Their conversation went as follows:

Dillon:Yea, where do ya wanna meet at?

Drake:Wut class u n?

Dillon:Honors Englsih

Drake:I'm n algebra. Meet me at locker 219.

Dillon:Ok, my lockers 283.

Drake:Cool, c u then.

Right after he pushed the send button the bell rang. He grabbed his stuff and walked to hsi locker and threw his books in. A couple of minutes later, Dillon showed up.

"Hey Drake."

"Ready?"

"Let's do it."

**A/N: What will everyone think of Dillon's uniqueness? Will they accept him as Drake's new best freind? Will Dillon even care if they like him or not?** **Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! I was inspired to write this story from my favorite band, the All-American Rejects.**

_**Lyrics to All-American Rejects "Staight Jacket Feeling" the song that inspired me.**_

_**"Back me down from backing up**_

_**Hold your breath now it's stacking up**_

_**Etched with marks but I can deal**_

_**And you're the problem and you can't feel**_

_**Try this on, straightjacket feeling**_

_**So maybe I won't be alone**_

_**Take back now my life you're stealing**_

_**Yesterday was hell**_

_**But today I'm fine without you**_

_**Run away this time without you**_

_**Everything I thought you would be **_

_**That face is tearing holes in me again..."**_


	2. Author's Note Important! Please Read

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to the people who reviewed so far. I just want to clear something up. This is not a SLASH fic. If I tried to write slash it would be so bad I would have to delete it. I know nothing about that lifestyle. Anyway, Drake is about to find a girl that he's actually going to stay with for more than a couple weeks. He and Dillon are just gonna be friends. As I mentioned in the story, most of Drake's friends just like him for his status. But, he has stuff in common with Dillon. Dillon might join the band, but trust me nothing more than friendship is gunna happen between them. You'll just have to read on to find out. Chapter 2 is coming soon. But I repeat, this is not a Slash fic, if it was I would have said so in the summary.**

**Thanks,**

**-Erika**


	3. Etched

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, a special thanks to kbg, who's always had my back when I write. I really like this chapter and was inspired once again by tyson's lyrics. I geuss u could say that in a way this chapter is kinda dedicated to Martin Luther King Jr. Day and all it stands for. I am really proud of this chapter, and I hope every person that reads this will be inspired to review, cuz I would love that, but NO FLAMES! I have annoyed you all long enough, so I'll shut up now and let u read this chapter.**

_"Straightjacket Feeling"_

_Chapter 2: Etched_

_Drake yelled in pain as the whip fell continually upon his back, cutting into his flesh._

_"What did I tell you? You do what I say and when I say it. I am your master," growled a faceless figure._

_His minions laughed scornfully at Drake being whipped. Drake held the tears back at the searing pain that wrenched his body._

_Drake felt anger and hatred replace the pain in his back, it surged through him like a bolt of wild lightning, "Fuck you! I will not do what you say!"_

_"Prepare to be beaten until you cry for it to stop like the coward you are."_

_Blood dripped from Drake's lip, "You mother fucker! You're the coward!"_

_"Strike him, AGAIN!"_

_The whip slashed across his back, taking his skin with it and he felt like all consciousness was speeding away from him, he didn't even have time to yell._

It was 5 a.m. on a Monday morning and a tremor shot through Drake's body as he awoke with a violent jolt.

_"It was just a nightmare... but I thought I could actually feel the whip cutting me apart," thought Drake._

He threw the blankets off of him and the cold air cut through his skin. He felt his head and realized he had broken out in a cold sweat. He got up and went to the bathroom. He took his shirt off and looked at his back in the mirror where he was sure scars would be etched painfully into his skin. There were no scars, thankfully. Relief flooded through his veins.

He realized that the nightmare surfaced from his emotions. In his history class, they had been studying about the Civil Rights Movement and all the wicked things the whites did to blacks. But, they didn't begin studying there, they started from slavery in the south.The slave owners would whip the blacks if they disobeyed. KKK used to burn blacks on crosses and do horrible things to them, also. The teacher had shown them a video where blacks were actually getting these bad things done to them and were screaming in pain, ready to die, than be discriminated against and face that cruelty.

Another thing that possibly triggered the nightmare was Drake's problems with himself and trying to turn his life around. He doesn't want to be like everyone else, he wants to be different. And being different means being his true self, the part the world never sees. He remembered that day Marc was bashing Dillon because he was different. It reminded him of when one black who had had enough stood up to his master and didn't take it. And for that, he got whipped or even died. These things must have caused the nightmare to occur. Mix these two things together and you got one hell of a nightmare.

Drake went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, then he checked his back for cuts again, just to be sure. He decided he wouldn't tell Josh because Josh was in this melo-dramatic relationship with Mindy and Drake just didn't feel like he should bother Josh with his problems. He could work out his emotional wreckage on his own. It had been a week since Drake and Dillon had became friends. Everyone had accepted Dillon as Drake's new right hand man. There were still some people who didn't like Dillon's uniqueness, but he couldn't care less. Dillon had been the one person Drake could trust with anything. Dillon could help him make sense of things. He couldn't keep this nightmare to himself, it would push him over the edge and bend him until he breaks.

Drake jumped in the shower letting the hot water run over his body. He was ready to wince in pain when the water touched his back. But, it was as if the water healed him.. it was sweet sedation. He took his relaxing shower and then hurriedly got dressed and spent a half hour perfecting his hair. He left Josh a note on the bathroom door saying he had left early. After, he grabbed his bookbag and headed downstairs.

Audrey was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, "Drake, you're up early."

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling good."

"Oh, where are you heading off to?"

Dillon's house, I left something over there," lied Drake.

"Ok, have a good day."

"You too," and with that he left and got in his black corvette, which he had bought with his own cash. He put in his Nickelnback CD, letting the lyrics take him away. Twenty minutes later he was at Dillon's house. It was a two-story spanish style house with palm trees in the front yard and a pool out back. Drake went and knocked on the door. Mrs. Mathis answered it, "Hi, Drake."

"Hey, Mrs. Mathis. Is Dillon up yet?"

"No, but you're welcome to go to his room and wake him up. Second floor, third door on the right," she stepped aside to let him in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Mathis," Drake went up the stairs and was wondering how he was going to tell Dillon. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he bumped into someone. At first, he thought it was Dillon. But, there was no way it could be Dillon. Drake felt like he was staring at a piece of heaven. Before him stood a tall, thin girl with long blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. She was in plaid pajama shorts and a camisole. Drake couldn't help but notice she had long, tan legs. He drifted off into fantasy land and realized he had bumped into her, "Oh, sorry."

"It's cool. Who exzactly are you?"

"Drake Parker, I'm Dillon's friend."

"Oh.. so you're Drake. Thanks for what you did for my brother that day, I wanted to kick Marc's ass myself, but Dillon wouldn't let me."

Drake smiled "You must share his explosive temper."

"Yeah.. I'm Dillons twin sister, Danielle by the way."

He shook her hand, "Hey, Danielle."

"So, what brings you to our house this early?"

"Came to talk to your brother."

"He's asleep, but you can try to wake him up. It was nice meeting you, Drake."

"Same here."

Danielle smiled at him and went to the bathroom.

Drake went to Dillon's room. It was huge, on one side of the room the walls were plastered with posters of his favorite bands. There was a plasma screen, an awesome stereo system, game systems, and in the corner lay his black fender strat and amp. On the other side of his room were pictures of him and Danielle surfing, a poster of his favorite pro surfer, and his yellow surf board. There were also shelves that held trophies and stuff from surfing competitions. Drake noticed Dillon sleeping soundly. He walked over and shook him, "Dillon, wake up."

Dillon's eyes snapped open, "Drake, what the hell are you doin' here?"

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister?"

Dillon rolled his eyes and groaned, "Dammit Drake, don't tell me you came this early to talk about Danielle."

"Actually, no. That's not why I'm here, you're the only one I could trust."

Dillon sighed in relief, "Good, I am about sick of telling guys to back off of Dani."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"Slipped my mind. I don't want another guy chasing after her."

Drake looked a little hurt, "Dillon, you know I'm not like that. Despite what the rumors say, I'm different than that. No one ever sees who I am under this layer of skin."

Dillon looked at Drake's hurt eyes, "Drake, I know. I didn't mean that, I am half asleep and my brain's not working. Tell me what happened."

Drake smiled at his best friend, "Dude, you need to get up and get awake. Or you're not going to understand."

"Must be important, then," Dillon threw off his satin emarald duvet cover and got up. He was in blue, plaid pants and a surf shirt that read 'The Big Kahuna.' He went to his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face and came back looking awake.

"Awesome room, by the way."

"Thanks."

Drake started pacing, "You might want to sit down for this."

Dillon sat down on his couch and waited expectantly.

"This morning I had a nightmare and woke up in a cold sweat. I dreamed a whip kept cutting through my back and a faceless figure said 'You will obey me.' and I said 'Fuck you! I will not!' and the whip was striking my back again and I felt like I was going to die, the pain was so intense. I felt like that whip was cutting me in half. Then, I woke up shaking. It felt so real, I swear I could feel the skin peeling off my back as the whip struck me."

Drake still hadn't stopped pacing and Dillon could see the clouds of worry in his eyes, "Let me geuss, this dream escalated because of that Civil Rights and other stuff we've been learing about in history, right?"

"Yeah, and also because of that day you didn't do what Marc said, you were not backing down and doing what he told you to do. I want to be different, I am not listening to what everyone tells me to be."

"Wow, that was deep, Drake. I understand what you're sayin."

" I mean, I treated girls like dogs in the past. And I got a reputation because of that. I never showed people that part of me because I was afraid they wouldn't accept me, if I didn't act like an ego-maniac. Which, I'm hot and I know I am. But, that's not the point. People can't see past who I've been and who I am."

Dillon was truly amazed. Drake had just revealed a part of his soul to him and he had shown raw honesty. Little did they know, Danielle had just seen and heard the whole thing. She had come to tell Dillon to hurry up and get ready, when she heard Drake telling his story.

**A/N: Well, there ya go. I hope you loved the chapter. If you haven't already figured it out, Danielle will be Drake's new love interest. But, this won't happen for quite some time. Because Drake has some stuff he's got to deal with. But, anway if a lot of people review, I do update faster! Your reviews get the creative juices flowing and I can't stop writing. Please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**-Erika**


	4. Venom and Fever

**A/N: Hey guys! I worked hard on this chapter and in a lot of ways it connected with my life and I actually got a little emotional over it. So, I may be crying as I type this, listening to Three Days Grace. It's not really that sad, but if u knew me u'd understand. Well, enough with my sob story, I am just wasting your time. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of it, please. Especially if you really like it.**

_"Straightjacket Feeling"_

_Chapter 3: Venom and Fever_

Danielle had just seen and heard the whole thing. She had come to tell Dillon to hurry up and get ready, when she heard Drake telling his story.

Dillon was still a bit shell-shocked at Drake's revelations.

"Dillon, I need fashion advice."

"I'm here to help."

Drake wanted to laugh.

"Dude, shut up. I enjoy this kind of thing."

Danielle grabbed Dillon and dragged him into her room, with her huge closet.

"Ok, what's the emergency?"

Danielle didn't know if she should tell Dillon she knew or not. She sat on her bed.

"This isn't a fashion emergency is it?"

"No, not really."

Dillon sat beside her, "What's up?"

"I kind of overheard you and Drake's conversation."

Dillon felt the urge to roll his eyes, but knew she was trying to be serious, "How much did you hear?"

"The part about the dream until you were amazed. But, I didn't do it on purpose. Mom told me to come and tell you to hurry up and I heard voices and was frozen in place.."

"I've done that before.. sometimes you just can't help but overhear."

"Is Drake ok?"

"Yeah, he's just dealing with a lot right now."

Danielle looked sad, "Drake is hot!"

"What!?"

"Just joking, Dillon. I barely know him. I just feel like it's my job to help him feel better."

"That's the great thing about you; you always want to help someone else," he noticed how lonely she was and wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Danielle held her brother close; she loved him so much, "Thanks, Dillon."

Dillon kissed her cheek, "Any time."

"Now that you mention it, I do need your help," she showed him a white bubble skirt with black leggings under it and held up two pairs of shoes.

"I like the skirt and leggings. Very sexy and fashionable."

"I just happen to be both. Do ya think I should wear wedges or flats with this skirt?"

Dillon deliberated for a while, "Definitely the flats."

"What kind of shirt?"

"You probably want to go for a long, layered look."

Danielle's eyes lit up, "Thanks! I love you. This ensemble is perfect."

Dillon and smiled and went to his room.

Drake was looking at his millions of shoes, "Having fun?"

"Actually..yeah. I really like these," he held up a pair of black Vans.

"Yeah, me too. Want to borrow them?"

"Yeah," he pulled off his shoes and put on the Vans. Drake looked at his reflection in the mirror, "I look insanely HOT!"

"Babe, you look sexy," Danielle entered the room in the outfit her and Dillon had picked out.

Drake turned around to face her, "You look sexy as.."

Dillon shoved him and Drake shut his mouth.

Danielle looked at Dillon, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Dillon was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, "What's wrong with this?"

"It's too normal," Danielle started going through his clothes. She threw him some ripped jeans, a blue and white button down shirt and a black pair of Vans similar to Drake's. She pushed Dillon into the bathroom and threw Drake a black beanie and messed with his hair and put his bangs in his eyes.

"Damn.. my hair looks good."

"Hair is everything."

Drake looked like he was in love Danielle seemed like the perfect girl for him.

Dillon came back, "Any more complaints?"

"Actually, yeah. Your hair is too flipped out," she dragged Dillon into the bathroom and was straightening his hair.

Drake just busted out laughing.

Dillon came back with his hair plastered to his face and his ends were slightly flipped out.

"Ya'll look perfect!" declared Danielle.

They went downstairs. Mrs. Mathis greeted them with a good morning.

"Wanna ride with me in my vette?" Drake directed at Dillon.

"Sure. Mom, we'll just grab breakfast on the way."

"Ok, have a great day."

Dillon and Drake walked outside there was a black F-150 blocking Drake in the driveway.

"Sweet ride."

"Thanks," Danielle walked out of the house.

Drake watched her as she got into the truck. She was full of surprises.

"Drake, with as much as you have going on, I really don't think you need relationship stress too."

Drake came out his trance and remembered what they were talking about and felt it all wash over him, engulfing him. He got in and started the engine. He put his Hinder CD in as he was waiting on Dillon to get in. He drove a few miles to the Starbucks and ordered two coffees. Then, he made the drive to school. He and Dillon sipped their drinks and parked. Drake parked his car.

"Drake, you've got to get that dream out of your head. If you don't you're only going to torture yourself more. Get it together."

"It's not just the dream, it's fucking everything!"

"You need to vent and get your frustration out. Just don't go writing these sad ass 'I'm gonna kill myself songs'."

They started walking into school and of course, all the girls were excited to see Drake and Dillon. They looked extra hot thanks to Danielle. Marc Vanzant and almost all the skaters in school were blocking their passage.

"What the hell do you want?" drawled Drake.

"You usually stay calm and cool. Something's eating you and you're pissed about it," growled Marc.

"If this is about my clothes you can just go and fuck youself," snarled Dillon.

"Damn, I knew that fire was in you somewhere."

"Stop fuckin around. What's this about?"

"There are skater haters everywhere, they hate us because we are different. Pasedina High had declared war on Belleview. Prejudice doesn't fly with me. I'm not going to take this lying down. The main people that are after us are football players and preps."

"We aren't prejudiced against over-achieving rich kids," argued Dillon.

"You don't understand, they want to hurts us. Make us die for not being one of them."

"Hell no! I don't want some damn idiots tearing in here and commiting hate crimes."

"Dillon, hold your tongue for once. What do we have to do with this? We are our own group.Stereotypes separate people," intervened Drake.

"We need someone on our side that has power. You and Dillon are popular, people wpn't touch ya'll because of your names."

"Ok, look I don't want people victimizing you for who all of you are. I won't put up with this crap. And I really don't know what to do about it."

"Beat their mother fuckin asses."

"Of course, that's how you handle everything, Dillon. Violence, you run your mouth too much and you're like a fire cracker about to explode of anger."

"I can't help it, my temper's short. You don't want to piss me off."

Marc rolled his eyes.

"Cool out, Dillon. I know we've had our differences, but I don't want skaters to be terroized like blacks were. They want a war, they've got it," said Drake.

"So what do we do?" asked Marc.

"No one should travel anywhere outside school without a group of friends. We'll just see what happens, first of all."

"I'll keep you updated on it."

"Alright, thanks Marc."

"Catch ya later, blondie," Marc grinned at Dillon and walked off.

Dillon wanted to gag, "What the hell is his problem?"

"Dillon.. I think someone's got a crush," Drake laughed, he knew that would set Dillon off.

"Dude, its not funny. Fuck no! I'm not a fag."

"Chill, I was just kidding. I don't know what his problem is. He was probably just messing with you."

"Lets hope so. Man, I can't believe that. Back in Playa Linda, there were not that many skater haters there. No one really cared about the skaters; they were just like everyone else."

"Only they're not. They are creative people and I respect that."

"Drake.. I know you want to be an individual, but all this stuff about a war is just too much on you. I think you need to chill.. blow off some steam."

Drake grinned. "You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I know how I can chill. I got tickets to Taking Back Sunday in 2 weeks. Want to go?"

"Dude! They're my idols."

"I take it you'll go, then?"

"Hell yeah! I love you Drake, you got to be the best friend a guy could have."

"Yeah, yeah. You can thank me by having an awesome time."

"Don't worry, I will."

An idea had just occured to Drake. But, he had to execute it very carefully, so Dillon wouldn't go off too bad.

"I just remembered.. I have an extra ticket. Think your sister would want to go?"

"Yeah, Dani loves them just as much as I do."

Danielle walked up beside them, "What?"

"Taking Back Sunday. Drake's got tickets."

"No, shit! It's been sold out for months."

"Me, you, Dillon, and Taking Back Sunday in 2 weeks."

Danielle hugged Drake and kissed him on the cheek, "Oh my gosh! Thank you, Drake," she slapped a high five with Dillon.

Drake was glad he had finally done something right. He liked Taking Back Sunday himself, the lyrics were unique and they inspired him. The concert would be rockin'.

"Glad I can take ya'll."

The rest of they day passed easily and all thoughts about the war were wiped from Drake's mind.

As soon as Dillon got home, he plugged up his amp and was practicing intros and solos from Taking Back Sunday. He was glad to vent some of his energy into his guitar. Danielle came in with her guitar and joined in the intro for "Spin". The chords pulsated through the house.

Mrs. Mathis was downstairs in the kitchen, cleaning. She smiled, something good must have happened for her kids to be in a good mood together. She flashed back to their early days. Dillon and Danielle had been inseperable from the day they were born, and it was still the same. Dillon was older by a minute. They had always taken care of each other. Dillon and Danielle were blessed with musical ability. Then, her thoughts turned to her lover, Brad Mathis.

Deanna Jones had met Brad Mathis in college. Brad had fallen for her charm and long legs that seemed a mile long. Deanna was known for her bad temper and was full of spirit. Brad was soft spoken and overly full of himself. They were two halves of one whole. They were everything the other wasn't. After they both graduated, they were married in Hawaii. All their family and high school/college friends had attended.

Dillon and Danielle were conceived three years after their marriage. They day after their vacation in the Bahamas, Deanna found our she was pregnant with the twins. They figured two kids was enough, but they were twins. They would grow up and move out at the same time. This saddened her, but she loved her life. Deanna is a fashion designer and Brad is a music producer. Big surprise there, no wonder they were so into music. Deanna broke out of her flashbacks when she heard the door open. In walked the love of her life, Brad Mathis. Tall, muscular, long blonde hair, and crystal sapphire piercing blue eyes. Deanna threw her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"What's gotten into you today, babe?"

"I've juat been thinking about you today. I feel alone."

Brad smelled the fear on her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She leaned into him and they went up to their bedroom.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Meanwhile, Drake was at home thinking about Danielle. He liked her but his friendship with Dillon means a lot to him. He also needs to focus on being different and the war. He didn't know how he was going to handle it. He knew he would have plenty of back up though. Damn, he needed some love in his life. He missed girls, but then remembered how he had treated them and his heart would freeze over. He felt like he was going insane. All these thoughts were colliding in his mind. He felt trapped. Then, a knock at the door broke him out of his inner conflicts. Danielle strolled in wearing shorts and a tank top, her arms and legs were shining with sweat.

_"Damn, now I have to deal with her along with everything else."_

She sat down beside him on his bed. She looked at his eyes, they were pleading as if something was going on inside him. Drake's testosterone was mixing with his confusion, "Hey Danielle. What brings you here?"

"Well, I had volleyball practice and figured I'd stop by and say hey. Drake, is everything ok?"

"Kind of, the Pasadina preps have declared war on Belleview's skaters because they don't like different people and view them as a threat. Well, Marc Vanzant came to me about it because he needs people on his side and me and Dillon decided to help."

"I am all about individualism. I want to fight."

"I don't know what's gonna go down or how safe it's going to be."

"Don't worry about it. I bet Dillon was ready to kick someone's ass when he heard about it."

"God, yeah. He was so pissed. I told him to cool it, but Marc was flirting with him and than burned him up even more."

"My brother is not gay. And anyway, it doesn't surprise me he was furious. He hates it when people try to control him."

"That's one nasty temper he's got."

"Yeah, he's always had it. But, Taking Back Sunday cheered him up. We got home and was rocking out on our guitars."

"You play guitar?"

"Of course, our dad is a music producer. Our family is very musical."

"I'm sure he could've got you tickets easily."

"Well actually no. He doesn't get to work with the big bands. He gets to interview lesser known bands and work with them. If they have talent, he sends them to a record company. He prepares them and gets them better."

"That is so cool. So, you must be a good guitarist."

"Yeah, you should see Dillon. He is kick ass on guitar."

Drake got up and plugged in his guitar and handed it to her, "Spin, intro."

Danielle cranked it up and played with style.

"Damn, you're good."

"I'm even better on drums."

Drake tossed her his sticks.

She went to his drum set.

"Ok, we'll play Spin. Keep the tempo up and make sure it doesn't drag down. Because, as you know the drummer sets the tempo for the rest of the band. Guide me through it."

Danielle clicked her sticks, "5,6,7,8," she started out setting the tempo. But when the guitar part started speeding up, she kicked it into some fast paced drumming. Always keeping the beat. She had the beat inside her, it lived and breathed in her.

"Congratulations, you're my new chick on sticks."

"Awesome! I've always wanted to be in a band. Thanks for the opportunity, Drake."

"Any time, you're the best drummer I've ever had. You can actually keep time."

Danielle hugged him tightly.

Drake felt her close proximity and hugged her close.

"You smell good," his cologne swept over her in a wave of heat.

"Thanks," he was holding onto her for dear life, and was drinking in every bit of her he could.

Dillon opened the door and saw them like that, locked together. He had seen the burning desire in Drake's eyes.

"Hey Dillon," smiled Danielle.

Dillon slammed the door and left.

Alarm had settled in Drake's eyes, he held Danielle out in front of him and ran his hands down her arms, "I'll take care of Dillon."

"Are you sure?" She was so intoxicated by Drake, she could barely register what had just happened.

"Yeah, I'll be back," he reluctantly released her and dashed through the door.

"Dillon!" He looked around the house and didn't see him. He looked outside. Dillon was walking to his car, "Dillon, wait!"

Drake looked into his betrayed, flaming blue eyes.

Anger and hatred ripped through Dillon's heart, it was like an angry beast that had been released from it's prison, "That's the only reason you are my friend, is just to get your hands on another hot girl, you can play with and then throw away. Geuss what, Dani's different than all those other girls you toyed with, and you can't have her."

Dillon's words sliced through Drake like icy cold poison on the blade piercing his heart, where it hurt most. There was some truth to Dillon's words, Drake realized. And it shattered the layer of redemption he had built around his past and present.

"Dillon," Drake choked out, "That day with Marc I stood up for you, I didn't know you had a sister. I didn't know until two weeks after we had become friends. You were the light in my darkness. This darkness is overpowering me. Danielle came by to say hi amd she played some on my guitar and she rocked, but she said you were better. She started drumming while I was playing and she's one hell of a drummer. I invited her to join the band. She was just thanking me for the opportunity. This friendship was never about your sister. It was about us fighting overcoming the collectivism and fighting it together."

Dillon looked like he had been shot. The look of shock shone purely on his face. Everything he had assumed was wrong. He let his anger impair his better judgement. Now, he had hurt Drake even more with his venemous words that stung like poison, "Drake, I didn't mean those things I said. I let my anger get the better of me, instead of thinking. Please forgive those sinful words I just spoke."

Drake was relieved that he had his friend back on his side. All past thoughts were wiped away as he hugged his best friend. Dillon knew what Drake would say and it was unnecessary for him to speak.

"That's so awesome about the band, Dani's always wanted to be in one. Man, I'm so happy for her."

"Yeah, she proved herself well. You have a shot, also. If your skills are good as she says, you're definitely in."

"Hell Yeah! Drake you are too good to us."

"You've done a lot for me, helping me through all my fucked up problems with myself."

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Wow! What a long chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. It probably sounded a little slashy to you. I want to know what my readers want before I make a decision. I have been told that if I pair Dillon and Drake together this could be a great story. I have considered that. But, I love having him with Danielle, also. So, guys tell me who you want him to be with. Danielle or Dillon? I would appreciate it, I want to know what ya'll think. I need opinions. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Until Chapter 4 then!**

**-Erika :)**


End file.
